The subject matter disclosed herein relates to vehicle seating and, more particularly, to a collapsible seat assembly and/or a corresponding method of operation.
Conventional passenger vehicles include driver-side and passenger-side front seats and/or one or more rows of rear seats oriented facing a normal forward direction of travel. Vehicle seats are generally composed of a frame structure and attached fabric providing a base portion and a seatback portion. The fabric can provide comfort for sitting in the seat. Conventional vehicle seats are relatively heavy, given materials used in the frame structure and attached fabric portions. Additionally, conventional vehicle seats are intended to remain in, and attached to, the vehicle. Though some vehicle seats having a sliding action to allowing moving the vehicle seat within the vehicle (e.g., forward and backwards), typically vehicle seats are not completely moveable/removable, and as such weight may not be a concern for conventional vehicle seats. Moreover, the advent of autonomous driving may lead to more flexibility in vehicle interior design.